


His Mother's Son

by The_Sarcastic_Witch



Series: Familia Vos Partum [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Severus Snape, Fix-It of Sorts, Fred Weasley is a Good Friend, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, POV Harry Potter, Quidditch, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Does Not Mess Around, Snape Hates the Word Mudblood, so is George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Witch/pseuds/The_Sarcastic_Witch
Summary: Sort of interconnected drabbles revolving around Snape calling the Boy Who Lived Evans instead of Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Familia Vos Partum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064273
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Enjoy! I'm writing this just to get it out of my head so I can work on my other projects. There is some dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, and obviously I don't own anything you recognize. Comments and Kudos are literally the best things ever!  
> Enjoy,  
> TSW

Harry grinned excitedly as he looked down at the few books that remained unread of those he had bought in Diagon Alley with Hagrid. Hagrid had told him that he wasn’t allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but no one had said anything about reading the books! Diagon Alley had only been two weeks ago, and he was already finished reading the Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms textbooks, as well as all the extra books that he had bought about the classes he was most excited for: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He had his Charms and Potions textbooks left. He stroked his owl, Hedwig, a name he had found in his History of Magic textbook. He cracked open _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger and began to read.

* * *

Harry bounced on the balls of his feet as he walked with Ron to his first Potions class. Ron’s older brother, Percy, had warned him to be careful around Snape, who apparently hated Gryffindors. He hoped that the rumors of the Professor’s viciousness were over-exaggerated since he really was excited to learn about Potions. He hurried into the Potions classroom, which was in the dungeons. He took a seat next to Hermione Granger who, while a bit of a know-it-all, seemed like a better person to sit with in a class he was serious about than Ron. Ron was kind and funny but was not particularly bothered with school. Soon, class began with Snape taking roll call. He paused when he got to Harry’s name.

“Ah, yes,” he said softly, “Harry Potter. Our new- _celebrity_.” Draco Malfoy and his equally stupid friends snickered to themselves. Harry didn’t pay them any mind. He was stuck not on what Professor Snape had said but how he had said it. He spoke completely emotionlessly but for one word: Potter. He hadn’t _said_ Harry’s last name. He had _snarled_ it. It was as though the word itself had killed his best friend. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Snape finished calling roll.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,” he began. His voice was barely a whisper, yet Harry heard every word. It seemed that, like Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape possessed the enviable skill of keeping a roomful of eleven year-olds silent without effort. “As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” More quiet followed this speech. Harry exchanged raised eyebrows with Ron. Next to him, Hermione looked as desperate as Harry felt to prove she wasn’t a dunderhead. “Potter!” said Snape suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry thought back to the Potions textbook he had read at least three times.

“Asphodel and wormwood make a really powerful sleeping potion, right? Oh! The Draught of Living Death!” Snape looked surprised.

“Correct. Where would you find a bezoar?”

“The stomach of a goat, sir.”

“Yes. What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane.” Harry thought hard. Was Snape trying to trick him?

“Aren’t those the same thing?”

“Indeed. Well, why aren’t you writing this down?” There was a sudden rummaging for writing materials. Over the sudden din, Snape said, “And five points to Gryffindor for bothering a book before coming, Evans.” Harry had no idea why Snape suddenly called him Evans instead of Potter, but since he had said Evans with a heck of a lot less venom than Potter, Harry decided to brew first and ask questions later.


	2. Chapter 2

After his first Potions class, Harry was no further in solving the mystery. However, he and Hermione had brewed the potion to cure boils Snape had set them, according to the professor, “passably.” Hermione had been absolutely horrified until Harry had quietly told her about what Ron’s brothers had said. He found Hermione to be an excellent partner and, judging by the fact that Ron and Neville’s cauldron had sort of melted, a much better seatmate than Ron, who was absolutely stunned at the fact that the two had managed to get any sort of approval from Snape, which was made clear when they sat down to dinner with Percy and Fred and George.

“Oi, Perce,” Ron had said, “are you sure that Snape hates Gryffindor as much as you said?”

“Quite sure,” answered Percy confusedly, “why do you ask?” Fred and George gave them identical grins.

“What,” said Fred  
“Didja manage to piss off,” said George,

“Ol’ Snape already?” finished Fred. Ron shook his head.

“Just the opposite! He called Harry and Hermione Granger’s potion passable and he gave Gryffindor five points when Harry answered some questions right at the beginning of class!” Percy, George, and a couple of other older students sitting near them looked shocked and Fred dropped his turkey leg with a clatter.

“Are you sure you heard him correctly?” asked Percy. Ron and Harry nodded.

“I thought he really hated me at the beginning of class, but after I got his questions right, he seemed to like me. And he started calling me Evans instead of Potter.”

“That’s really weird. Evans was your Mum’s maiden name, right?” said Percy.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Well, he ought to be calling you by your proper name, but I’m not going to be the one to tell him that. You should talk to McGonagall. She’ll know what to do.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Professor McGonagall seemed to know everything, and if there was someone who would be able to tell Snape what to do, it would be her. “I’ll ask her after dinner.” The matter sorted, the conversation turned to Quidditch.

After dinner, Harry hurried up to Professor McGonagall as she was leaving.

“Professor?” She turned around and peered over her glasses at him.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“I had a kind of personal question?” She nodded.

“Come to my office, then.” He trotted by her side as they made their way towards Gryffindor tower. Once they were seated, Professor McGonagall turned to him.

“Now, what’s your question?” she said briskly.

“Well, I had my first Potions class today, and Professor Snape did something strange. At the beginning of class, he called me Potter, which is obviously my name, but after I answered some questions correctly, he called me Evans, which isn’t my name. I’m not really all that bothered by it, but I’m not entirely sure he knows who I am, and that could be a problem when it comes to grades.” As he spoke, Professor McGonagall appeared to relax slightly, but she also looked progressively sadder.

“Mr. Potter,” she told him, “it is not my place to give you a full answer to your question. Suffice to say, Professor Snape knows exactly who you are, and you should consider him calling you Evans instead of Potter the compliment it is, at least coming from him. If you wish to know more, ask him after Potions class one day. I would advise you to make sure you brew your potion perfectly before doing so, however.” Harry nodded, not a little bit confused, but resolved to do as she said. He was getting quite curious.

“Yes Professor. Thank you.” She nodded at him.

“Off to your Common Room now, Mr. Potter. You have Transfiguration homework due tomorrow.” He scurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that scene where Draco calls Hermione a Mudblood for the first time? I always enjoyed the thought of Snape overhearing that and going nuclear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear lovely readers,  
> Hi! I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!  
> Love from,  
> TSW  
> P.S. I don't own anything you recognize!

“No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!” Malfoy spat. Harry concluded that Malfoy had said something very bad from the several things that happened at once. Flint leapt to block Fred and George from jumping on Malfoy, Alicia shrieked “ _How dare you!_ ”, Ron drew his wand, shouting, “You’ll pay for that one, Malfoy!” and there was a shout from behind the Gryffindors.

“SILENCE!” At the sight of Professor Snape, the Slytherins wore smug smiles and Fred and George looked rather worried. “Mr. Malfoy, did I just hear you call Ms. Granger a slur?” Professor Snape asked softly. The smug grin slid right off Malfoy’s face and he stared silently up at Snape, terrified.“I thought so. Ten points from Slytherin each, Flint, Avery, Rowle, Burke, Fawley, and Travers, don’t think I didn’t see you laughing!”

At this point, both teams (with the exception of Harry and Hermione, who were still trying to figure out the word) were staring openly at the Professor, mouths gaping. Professor Snape did not appear to notice as he continued his tirade.

“And Mr. Malfoy, eighty points from Slytherin, - _Yes from my own House-_ detention from 9:00am to 16:00pm every Saturday _and_ Sunday for the next three weeks, and you will be writing an apology letter to Granger, Weasley, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team for having to listen to your abominable conduct, as well as to me for having to deal with you! I shall also be writing to your Mother,” here Malfoy looked genuinely terrified, “and you will be writing me four essays, each at least three rolls of parchment, one about the contributions of Muggleborns to British Magical Society, one on a Muggle invention that Wizards ought to use, and two on two different notable Muggleborn Witches or Wizards, due to me one month from now as part of your Potions grade!” The Gryffindors had started to grin. 

"If they are not to my satisfaction, then Flint shall have to choose a new Seeker. If I ever catch you, or any other Slytherin, using that word again, _if I even hear a whisper,_ then I shall not be so lenient. Understood?” The Slytherins nodded enthusiastically. “Good. Now get off the Pitch. Your idiocy has cost you your practice. Congratulations. I’m sure your Housemates will be pleased to hear of your lovely contributions to your House.” As one, the Slytherins paled and ran for the castle, brooms dragging behind them. Professor Snape whirled on the Gryffindors. “That goes for any of your House, or any others, as well!” he snarled, and strode off the Pitch in a swirl of black robes.

“Blimey,” said Wood, “I was not expecting that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I subsist on comments and Kudos. If you hate, let me know! If you love, let me know! Also, I'm taking suggestions on future chapters, as well as any ideas for To Look Underneath!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! 
> 
> So, this is a taste of the first chapter of a new fic that I'm going to be working on that's part of the world of this work, but I'm going to make it a separate story. So basically, His Mother's Son is a set of drabbles that are, at the moment, set solely before the new work, Familia Mereis, which is going to be a Severitis fic in which Severus told Lily, and only Lily, when he turned spy, because I always thought it was really dumb that he turned for her, meaning he had total faith in her loyalty to the light and didn't tell her that he turned. Because she knew Severus was on her side and she had her best friend back, Lily made Severus Harry's godparent on her side, because he really was her best friend, just like Sirius was James'. So, if you like His Mother's Son and the premise seems interesting to you, hit that Next Work in the Series button, and read the first chapter of His Mother's Brother! (If you have any better title ideas, let me know!) 
> 
> Love from,
> 
> The Sarcastic Witch
> 
> P.S. Just to be clear, this work is NOT abandoned, I just wanted to let people who liked it know that there is another fic in this 'verse!

It was December of Harry’s Third Year, and he was _exhausted_. He’d been up all night worrying about Black and had barely gotten thirty minutes of sleep, which did not bode well for potion-making. Propping his head up on his hand, he noticed his potion had turned a rich burgundy, meaning it was time to add the valerian roots. Yawning, he went to drop the roots in when he felt a hand roughly grab his.

“Potter! That’s stink sap! If you add it now, your potion will turn to acid and explode all over you! What in Merlin’s name is the matter with you? Are you really this much of an idiot?!” shrieked Professor Snape.

“Sorry, Aunt Petunia,” Harry mumbled, then froze. _Oops_. Professor Snape dropped the vial with a crash of breaking glass. He didn’t seem to notice.

“Did you just say Petunia?” he asked Harry in a quiet, dangerous voice. Confused, Harry nodded. Seeming to realize they weren’t alone, Professor Snape stood and glared at the students that were staring at them in shock. “Everybody but Evans, Weasley, and Granger, OUT!”


End file.
